The overall purpose of the Clinical Research Design, Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CRDEB) Core of the West Virginia Clinical and Translational Science Institute (WVCTSI) is to provide investigators throughout West Virginia (WV) with a centrally coordinated means of analytics support. This expertise will be delivered from a group of scientists that collectively bring a comprehensive set of skills ranging from general to highly specialized expertise in biostatistics and epidemiology. The goal is to enable investigators to rigorously address WVCTSI priority health areas that include: addiction & emerging epidemics (e.g., hepatitis C), cancer, cardiovascular disease, and chronic lung disease. We propose the following three specific aims: 1) effectively engage investigators throughout WV by providing traditional services in biostatistics and epidemiology, 2) implement cutting-edge tools and methods in biostatistics and epidemiology, with a particular focus on the needs of WV researchers, and 3) disseminate current and classical information in biostatistics and epidemiology. Statistics assistance will be provided to researchers via one-on-one consulting as well as walk-in clinics. Given the distance between institutions in WV, these consultations can occur either in-person or via phone, e-mail, Skype, etc. New methods for designing studies and analyzing data will focus on those most relevant to West Virginia and include adaptive response designs, predictive modeling, and clinical and population health epidemiology, making use of new data linkage capabilities. Methods focused on the conduct of ?real world? studies that can be conducted quickly and have a direct and immediate impact on the citizens of West Virginia will also be a major priority of this Core. To help achieve this goal, experts from throughout the United States will be invited to share their expertise with WV statisticians who can then apply these methods to locally collected data. To enhance the statistical knowledge base in WV, statisticians included in this project will offer seminars and workshops to investigators conducting research in WV. CRDEB faculty will also provide instruction in certificate and degree programs aimed at improving the research capacity in West Virginia. The ultimate goal of all of these activities is improving the health of all West Virginians.